


A Fine Line

by Touchemonamie



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/F, Multi, warnings for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touchemonamie/pseuds/Touchemonamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny’s always gone in the morning after the night before. Carmilla eventual asks why, things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Line

"And where are you slinking off to in the middle of the night?”

Danny flinched, her fingers frozen on the buttons of her shirt. Carmilla stared up at her from the edge of her bed, her face resting on her fist, propped up on her elbow. The look on her face, Danny thought, was something akin to a cat watching a mouse.

Danny tried to shrug Carmilla’s comment off. “Laura’s asleep.”

It was true, the small brunette behind Carmilla had been the first of the three to fall asleep. It had become a habit of Danny’s to leave early before the morning. The first few nights they had all spent together, she had always made her excuses in the morning as to why she hadn’t stayed - an early Summer Society meeting, papers to grade. Eventually Laura realised it was easier for both of them to stop asking. Carmilla never asked at all. Until now.

"True," Carmilla replied, a hint of something in her voice than Danny couldn’t quite read. "But that doesn’t really answer my question."

Danny smiled sardonically, beginning to see where this was headed. “I’m here for Laura. Nothing else.”

Carmilla scoffed. “That’s funny. Seeing as this,” Carmilla said, swirling her left hand around. “Was all your idea.

_"I don’t get what you’re saying…" Laura replied, her eyes narrowed at Danny._

_Danny took a deep breath, before continuing, as Carmilla sat silently on the bed behind Laura, glancing between the two with heavy lidded eyes._

_"I’m saying you don’t have to choose."_

_"How noble of you to step down." Carmilla retorted._

_Danny huffed. “I’m not stepping down. I’m saying…”_

_"Umm, can I just remind you both that I am in fact a human being and not some prize to be won.” Laura replied, indignantly._

_Danny sighed, her features softened at that, guilt creeping into her._

_"What I mean is…maybe you don’t have to choose between us. You could choose…both of us." Danny said, her eyebrows furrowed, hardly meeting Laura’s wide eyed gaze._

_Laura was completely taken aback. “You want me to date both of you?”_

_"Hold up, big red. This isn’t a two for one on girlfriends." Carmilla piped in._

_"I’m not exactly ecstatic about the thought of it either," Danny replied, turning to face Laura. "But I really like you Laura and I would do anything to be a part of your life. Even if that means being a part of Carmilla’s as well.”_

_Laura noted how unusual it was hearing Danny use Carmilla’s name. She noticed how soft her tone had been, completely lacking in scorn or malice. Laura followed Danny’s gaze, who had risked a glance at Carmilla, hoping to gauge the vampire’s reaction. Carmilla however had kept her eyes turned down and remained usually silent. Laura struggled to read her expression._

_"Carm?"_

_Her eyes flicked between Laura and Danny, her eyebrows slightly furrowed._

_"If this is what you want…"_

_"It’s completely your decision, Laura. We just want you to be happy." Danny added._

_"Using the royal ‘we’ already, huh?" Carmilla couldn’t help but smirk._

_"I’m just saying." Danny replied, smiling despite herself, before turning her gaze to Laura._

_Laura inhaled deeply.”Well…I guess I’m changing my Facebook status to - it’s very, very complicated.”_

_A broad smile crept across Danny’s face. “Is that a yes?”_

_"A very big yes."_

Danny looked away from Carmilla, again trying to redo her shirt. She was focusing so hard on the buttons she hadn’t registered Carmilla getting up off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked, her voice low, as she took in the image of the shorter girl stood in front of her in just her black lace underwear.

"I asked you a question." Carmilla stated simply. "Why do you never stay?"

Danny laughed bitterly. “Like you really care?”

"Is that really so inconceivable?" Carmilla asked.

Danny merely raised her eyebrows in response.

"So why do you always leave?” Carmilla asked again, her tone soft and enquiring.

Danny sighed. “Honestly? I guess I find it hard to wake up to the fact that this is my life now. Me. Laura. You.” Her gaze faltered at the last word.

Carmilla took a step forward, closing the gap between them. “Am I really that bad?” Carmilla asked, tucking a strand of Danny’s hair behind her ear.

Danny stiffened but remained still, allowing Carmilla’s hand to cup her face.

"No." Danny breathed out. "And I think that’s what frightens me most."

Carmilla took that as her cue, stretching up to reach Danny’s lips.

Danny pulled back, causing a groan to escape Carmilla lips.

"Fuck. What am I doing?" Danny said, shaking her head, her eyes screwed shut.

Carmilla sighed. “Well I was hoping you’d get around to doing me, but if you’re too busy having a crisis of conscience…”

"Shut up." Danny replied, laughing, eyes still closed.

Carmilla smirked up at her. “Care to make me?” She teased, tracing a single finger from Danny’s abdomen up to her chest.

The effect was instantaneous. Danny’s eyes flew open, before she surged downwards recapturing Carmilla’s lips, her right hand tangling in Carmilla’s dark curls. Danny switched their positions before lowering Carmilla on to Laura’s bed. Nervous hands struggled with the clasps of Carmilla’s bra, as their rough, imperfect kisses found a rhythm.

"You need some help there stud?" Carmilla teased, biting down on her lip.

"I got it." Danny huffed out.

"I’m sure you do…" Carmilla replied before using her strength to switch their positions. "But why don’t I give you a hand."

Danny, taken aback by just how strong and deft Carmilla’s hands were, gazed up at her, propped on her elbows, as Carmilla began to undo her bra. Danny swallowed hard in response to the newly exposed skin. Carmilla smirked at the affect she had on her.

"Like what you see?" She teased.

Danny rolled her eyes. “And you know I hate when you call me stud.”

"Mmm." Carmilla hummed, before leaning down to Danny. "But we both know there’s a fine line between love and hate." She said, her fangs lowering for dramatic effect.

"Uh uh." Danny shook her head. "No fangs."

Carmilla pulled away in mock hurt, pouting. “Spoilsport.” She leaned back down mischievously, before tearing open Danny’s shirt, popping the only three buttons she’d managed to do.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed. "Do you just get off on being so destructive?"

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “What I get off on, is getting you naked quicker. Now shush.” Carmilla silenced her with an uncharacteristically gentle kiss.

With the removal of the last of Danny’s clothing, Carmilla slowly began her descent on Danny’s torso, determined to make her mark on every inch of smooth alabaster skin with hot fervent kisses.

Danny’s whimpers urged Carmilla down further, her arousal sparked more in Carmilla than she’d expected as her fangs popped out again, this time of their own accord. Carmilla hesitated at the apex of her thighs, choosing to plant soft flat kisses to the inside of her leg, instead of where Danny needed her most. Danny took this as Carmilla teasing for before, when in fact Carmilla instead chose deft fingers to assuage Danny’s want, trying not to hurt her.

Continuing to lavish Danny’s thighs with hot, slow kisses, Carmilla kept her eyes squeezed shut as the urge to feed and the pounding of blood in her ears become almost overwhelming. Carmilla felt Danny’s hips buck upwards instinctively, yearning for more of her quick, clever fingers. Unable to bite back a moan, fangs scratched upwards against pale soft flesh. Carmilla jerked back immediately at the taste of blood, and Danny’s sharp intake of breath.

"Shit. Danny, I…" Carmilla looked up apologetically, to find Danny’s eyes already on her, her expression hard to read. "I’m sorry, I just…"

Danny started to shake her head at the state Carmilla had began to work herself into. “Don’t…” Don’t apologise, Danny had meant to say softly, the words catching in her throat, as she reached down to cup Carmilla’s cheek.

The smaller girl sighed into Danny’s touch, turning her face in the hand, as her eyes fluttered shut again.

Danny swallowed hard. “Do it.” She finally managed to breath out.

Carmilla looked up through dark thick lashes to meet Danny’s plead. “Are you sure?” Carmilla asked slowly, answered by Danny’s solemn nod.

Carmilla hesitated before dipping her head back to Danny’s inner thigh, piercing the skin as gently as possible. She would have pulled back again, as Danny elicited a quiet ‘fuck’, if it hadn’t have been for the hand that entwined itself in her hair at the same time. Remembering her own hands, Carmilla took up the rhythm from before that had seemingly enchanted Danny’s canting hips.

When they lay quietly together later that night, with Carmilla’s face buried into the left side of Danny’s neck, she chewed apprehensively at the sight of the two dark marks on the inside of her right thigh.

She sighed heavily. “God, what am I going to tell Laura about those?”

Danny felt the slow movement of Carmilla’s cheek against her throat, a grin etching over her features.

"You could always just tell her we finally kissed and made up…" Carmilla teased.

Danny shook her head but smiled despite herself. “I hate you.”

Carmilla laughed. “I hate you too stud.”


End file.
